Insônia ou Tesão da Madrugada
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Pornofic erotica.
1. Primeira Parte

Capítulo 1

Hermione acordou no meio da madrugada no Grimmauld Place, estava quente e abafado na casa velha, seu corpo estava suado e sentiu sua boca sêca, levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho. Ela não era mais a menina que se juntou a Harry Potter há sete anos atrás, havia se tornado uma mulher, seios e curvas pronunciavam-se por baixo da camisola de seda. Passou a mão por seu flanco e delineou seu quadril bem torneado, sentindo prazer com o próprio toque.

O silêncio e a escuridão eram completos, a casa parecia vazia, ela estava com sede e calor, precisava de um copo de água, pensou em colocar um robe sobre a camisola vermelha transparente, era um modelo ousado, seus seios estavam apenas cobertos por pequenos triângulos de filó e pelas laterais desciam nesgas de renda vazada, que revelavam parte da pele de suas pernas. Tudo no mais puro vermelho sangue.

O calor a fizera desistir de se cobrir, além do mais, todos já deveriam estar dormindo, a chance de encontrar alguém era muito pequena.

Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou o corredor vazio, todas as portas dos quartos estavam fechadas e ninguém parecia estar perambulando pela casa em meio as penumbras.

Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, seus pés descalços em contato com o chão frio causavam-lhe um arrepio refrescante.

Passou pela sala e foi direto para a cozinha, abriu a porta que rangeu um pouco, parou um instante, temeu acordar alguém, não ouvindo barulho, prosseguiu.

Pegou um copo de lata sobre a pia e virou o conteúdo de uma jarra tampada cheia de água nele. Ia levá-lo a boca quando escutou:

- Lumos – uma luz branca iluminou seu rosto, com o susto ela derramou o conteúdo do copo em seu peito que arfava com a respiração acelerada. O frio da água aguçou seus sentidos. Ela virou-se para ver a origem da luz, essa saía da ponta da varinha de Severo Snape.

Hermione corou vendo a forma que o homem a olhava, as pupilas negras estavam dilatadas pela escuridão e no fundo dos olhos do implacável mestre de poções via-se uma estranha variação de sentimentos que iam do desejo carnal a surpresa absoluta.

Ele se aproximou dela mantendo o olhar fixo em seu rosto iluminado.

Hermione percebeu que ele estava sem camisa, seu peito era magro e definido, músculos fortes e torneados saltavam recoberta por pêlos negros, olhou com mais tensão e notou que ele apenas trajava uma calça de pijama de seda preta.

Snape parou a alguns centímetros dela, baixou a varinha e com a luz inspecionou seu corpo semi-exposto, levantou sua mão livre e aparou com a ponta do dedo uma gota de água que se insinuava entre seus seios, levou o dedo à boca e sorveu o líquido que ficou depositado em sua falange. Fechou os olhos para sentir o sabor levemente salgado.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas bambas com o contato do dedo frio de Severo em sua pele ao vê-lo lamber o dedo seu rosto enrubesceu.

Severo voltou a tocar o corpo de Hermione, dessa vez passou o dedo pelo contorno de seu seio por dentro do decote, seguiu-o até alcançar o bico por cima do tecido, sentiu que eles estavam intumescidos e sorriu dizendo - Senhorita Granger, a senhorita não devia andar nesses trajes pela casa, poderia causar um desastre se fosse vista – Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar que não esperava encontrar alguém. Suas palavras morreram quando sentiu que agora não a ponta do dedo estava sobre seu seio, mas, a mão inteira do homem o massageava, apertava e acariciava essa sua parte sensível.

Severo se aproximou mais encostando seu corpo na dela – ts, ts, ts... Senhorita, é muito perigoso – ele falava próximo ao seu ouvido, o calor do hálito em sua orelha e a respiração entrecortada pelas palavras a fizeram gemer.

Enchendo-se coragem ela falou – eu sou uma grifinoria, o perigo não me assusta – o bruxo riu e falou – muito pouco sensato da sua parte não temer os riscos que está correndo – Snape tinha um olhar felino, ele a pressionou mais, pondo-a de encontro à mesa – Hermione sentiu a pele de peito de Severo quente e macia sobre a sua, o calor que ele emanava, ela achava, seria capas de secar suas roupas molhadas. O cheiro dele a estava entorpecendo. Ela sentiu a excitação do bruxo pressionar sua barriga, o pijama fino não conseguia esconder o volume cada vez maior do pênis ereto.

- acho que a senhorita veio aqui beber água, e pelo estado de sua camisola, não teve êxito – a bruxa estava sentindo um incêndio dentro de si, água seria ótimo, apesar de ter certeza que isso não ajudaria muito, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Severo esticou a mão, sem se separar um milímetro dela e pegou o copo que estava na mão da bruxa, com a varinha o encheu de água e levou o copo aos lábios de Hermione dando-lhe o líquido na boca. Ela bebeu a água, mas ao invés de sentir o calor em seu corpo diminuir, achou que essa lhe punha mais fogo as entranhas.

Ao ver que a ultima gota de água do copo escapara pelo lado da boca da jovem, Severo inclinou-se e lambeu-a até chegar aos lábios, passou a língua por eles e tomou-os nos seus, beijando-a com sofreguidão. A língua de Severo explorava cada centímetro de território desconhecido da boca de Hermione. Ela, a principio assustou-se, sentiu um tremor pelo corpo, que logo foi substituído por uma languidez absoluta e ela se entregou ao beijo.

Nunca se imaginou em uma cena daquelas com seu professor, não o cobiçava para seu homem, sempre achou que seu futuro seria se casar com Ron, mas naquele momento achou que cada parte de sua alma pertencia Severo Snape.

Enquanto a beijava, Severo se livrou do copo e suas mãos buscavam os mais diversos caminhos pelo corpo da bruxa. Apertava sua cintura a obrigando a se inclinar mais sobre a mesa erguendo seu peito em um convite, Severo pousou seus lábios sobre a pele e com a língua percorreu-a, Hermione era agridoce, ele achou.

Levou as mãos até as alças da camisola e retirou-as dos ombros da bruxa deixando a mostra o par de seios cheios e redondos, parou para observá-los um instante, eram perfeitos e apetitosos, desceu sua boca até eles e os beijou, logo depois a abrindo e deixando o mamilo rosado e firme entrar em sua boca, sugou-o.

Hermione sentiu uma umidade crescente entre suas pernas, o calor que lhe subia pelo sangue a enlevava e entorpecia como um licor fervente. Ela até achava que devia mandá-lo parar, sair correndo e voltar para seu quarto, mas seu corpo não obedecia mais sua mente, ele todo clamava por mais daquele homem.

- ultima chance senhorita Granger – ele falou olhando-a nos olhos – para temer o perigo.

Hermione sentiu seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem-se – eu não tenho medo, tenho coragem – falando isso ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Com o movimento ela esbarrou na jarra de água que caiu espatifando no chão, fazendo um barulho ecoar pela casa, eles se assustaram – vamos sair daqui antes que alguém venha ver o que ouve – falando isso, Snape, os aparatou para seu quarto. A pegou nos braços e a depositou sobre a cama.

Os lençóis, tudo no quarto cheirava a aquele homem, a sensação de tê-lo perto a excitou ainda mais. Severo se deitou sobre ela e pressionou-a com seu peso. Tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez, demonstrando todas as suas intenções com seu ato.

A beijou obscenamente, sua língua a penetrava imitando o que ele queria fazer com ela mais tarde. Hermione perdeu o fôlego, enfiou as unhas nas costas de Severo até penetrar a pele. Snape achou a dor um afrodisíaco e intensificou o contado, retirando de vez a camisola da bruxa.

Joelhou-se entre as pernas de Hermione forçando-a a se abrir mais, retirou a própria calça. Hermione passou a língua nos lábios ao ver a ereção viril apontada para ela.

Ela não era virgem, pouco antes da batalha final tinha se entregado a Ron, não queria morrer sem nunca ter se deitado com um homem, no entanto, sua experiência anterior em nada se parecia com essa. Com Ron tinha sido algo pueril, inocente, ela gostava dele na época, mas logo depois da vitória se desinteressou, foi um amor adolescente.

O que ela estava vivendo com Severo era algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado, era desejo, tesão. Ele era um homem feito e sabia, diferente de Ron, estimular seus sentidos.

Snape observou-a passar a língua nos lábios, ela ficava linda assim, deitada nua, ele a desejava fazia tempo, mas nunca imaginou tê-la, possuí-la. Afastou-se um pouco, olhou para a entrada da jovem, pequena, rosada. A umidade que ela desprendia era visível, ele passou o dedo pelos lábios chegando ao clitóris, apertou-o com seus dedos, Hermione gemeu, ela estava ponta para ele, penetrou-a com seu indicador e sondou seu interior, era úmido e quente, as pequenas reentrâncias da vagina passeavam pelo dedo do homem. Colocou mais um dedo, a masturbava, ela sentia a invasão e ondas de prazer percorriam seu corpo. Ele a agradava, ela estava cada vez mais molhada e aberta para ele. Com seu polegar, Snape massageava o clitóris toda vez que sua mão se aproximava, queira vê-la gozar com seus dedos, queria fazê-la gozar de todas as formas que ele pudesse.

Sua vagina começou a se contrair apertando os dedos de Severo, ele sabia que o gozo dela estava próximo, retirou-os e os substituiu por sua boca, mordiscava e sugava, o gosto dela era divino, com a língua ele invadia a entrada e logo voltava a sugá-la.

Hermione gemia e balançava a cabeça, seus braços subiram e com suas mãos, ela agarrava os enfeites da cabeceira da cama de madeira. Uma onda elétrica começou a se formar onde Severo sugava, foi tomando conta de seu corpo e a tomou por inteiro. Ela gozara na boca de Severo com a língua dele a penetrando.

Snape levantou a cabeça vitorioso, ela ainda estava perdida nas próprias sensações, abriu os olhos lentamente e ergueu se jogando sobe ele e passando a beijá-lo no peito e no pescoço. Ela queria retribuir o que recebera dele, queria dar a ele o mesmo prazer que tinha vivido.

Snape deitou-se, Hermione por cima, ela mordia-o foi tecendo um caminho até a barriga, sentindo os pêlos deslizarem por sua língua, passou a ponta pelo contorno do umbigo. Severo ainda não acreditava no que estava vivendo. Ela o estava acariciando, ele não estava acostumado a carinho, era fascinante vê-la toca-lo.

A bruxa chegou a massa de pêlos que cercavam o pênis de Snape, eles eram pretos e espessos, afundou o rosto neles e estremeceu como cheiro másculo que desprendiam, parou e olhou para a ereção pungente e rígida, era magnífica. A cabeça mais larga e de um tom de vermelho tinha a pele lisa e brilhante, o corpo era mais claro, só um pouco mais rosada que a pele do resto do corpo do bruxo. Ela a tocou, passou a mão pelo comprimento. Snape soltou um grunhido rouco, as mãos macias e pequenas tocando seu pênis era um tormento delicioso.

Hermione aproximou o rosto do pênis, passou a língua pelo corpo parando na cabeça circulando-a. Da pequena fenda de seu topo, saiam gotas de um líquido que ela provou o sabor, era salgado, ela gostou, espalhou o liquido pelo contorno e o desceu a boca, sentindo a pele quente e suave acompanhar o movimento de sua língua. Saboreou-a sentiu a textura, o calor e o gosto, provocou-o, sugou-o abaixou e subiu a boca ao redor do membro.

Snape sentiu as pernas bambas, a sensação do calor dos lábios envolvendo seu pênis, a umidade da boca, e a vontade com que ela o chupava, a sutil aspereza da língua contornando-o. Hermione parou um instante e provocou com a ponta da língua a abertura do pênis, passou a língua por lá varias vezes. Severo estremeceu, ele sentiu que ia gozar.

– Hermione pare, eu vou gozar. - ela sorriu e continuou intensificando o ritmo. Snape não acreditou que ela estava querendo que ele gozasse em sua boca, mas adorou fazer, sentir seu sêmem sair dentro dela, sentir os lábios se apertaram e ela recebendo com a língua o líquido pastoso.

Hermione cuspiu sobre o pênis o conteúdo de sua boca, o fez para ele ver o resultado de seu gozo, o apanhou novamente com a língua e o engoliu. Snape serrou os olhos de prazer. Ele estava tão excitado que, mesmo depois de gozar seu pênis ainda queria mais, sua ereção não diminuirá, ele podia jurar que estava ainda mais duro. Hermione olhava admirada.

Severo sentou e a puxou para seu colo, ela abriu as pernas para se encaixar nele. Com a mão ele guiou seu pênis para a entrada dela, passou-o varias vezes pela entrada, espalhando a lubrificação natural dela pelo seu membro. A penetrou naquela posição, a fazendo juntar-se e colando-a em seu corpo.

Com as mãos na cintura dela, a afastava e trazia de volta, Hermione jogou o corpo para traz, ela arfava de desejo, ela o queria mais e mais. Com o afastamento Snape pode ver seu pênis entrando e saindo do corpo da mulher, suas dobras se mexendo, acompanhando o movimento, seu tesão só aumentava, ele não se lembrava de ter querido tanto uma mulher em toda sua vida.

Tomou um dos seios em sua mão e o lambeu, sugou. Hermione gemeu alto e o segurou pelos cabelos, trazendo-o para mais perto. Ele jogou seu corpo sobre ela e a deitou, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, mais fundo, mais forte, mais tesão.

O suor escorria por sua face e pingava no rosto de Hermione, que em um momento, lambeu o rosto dele buscando as gotas salgadas, desceu a língua pela fase, chegou ao ombro e enterrando o rosto lá o mordeu, o sabor salgado, o gosto da pele o fez ter um orgasmo rápido. Severo puxou-a pelos cabelos e olhando nos olhos, viu o rosto vermelho banhado pelo seu suor e estampado de desejo.

Penetro-a fundo, estremeceu, Hermione abriu mais as pernas e Severo falou - aperta ele, me engole – ela obedeceu, mordendo o lábio inferior para se concentrar em apertar o pênis dele o máximo que podia. Ele começou a mexer dentro, o aperto, o rosto dela contraído, o fizeram chegar bem perto do orgasmo.

A velocidade aumentava, Severo começou a sentir as contrações do prazer de Hermione, ele queria fazê-la gozar de novo, empurrou-se com mais vontade, segurou-se como pode e sorriu instintivamente ao vela estremecer com o clímax, mais forte que o primeiro, mais intenso e demorado. Ela amoleceu na cama. Severo se viu livre para cuidar de si, aumentou a velocidade de novo e gozou como um pagão dentro dela.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ei galera... não acabou...a foda continua...logo, logo coloco o resto...bjuuu


	2. Segunda parte

Hermione abriu os olhos tonta pelo prazer e falou – professor isso foi... Foi...

- Foi muito pouco senhorita, eu quero mais – Snape a tomou nos braços e voltou a beijá-la, beijou-a despudoradamente, possuindo-a com os lábios – sabe senhorita, essa sua camisola me deu idéias... Idéias infernais. Ele pegou a varinha e com um giro fez chamas acenderem em volta da cama, elas crepitaram, pareciam avançar sobre eles, Hermione se assustou e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Severo, seus olhos estavam abertos e espantados.

Snape sorriu, a afastou, passou a mão sobre o fogo, mostrando que elas não queimavam, Hermione virou-se para ele de boca aberta e logo essa se curvou em um sorriso malicioso.

O bruxo afundou a mão nas chamas e pegou uma labareda em sua mão. A chama vermelha crepitava em sua palma, dançava e volteava, Hermione olhava hipnotizada pelo fogo.

Severo olhou fixamente para o fogo, a luz alaranjada dourava o rosto de Hermione dando a ela um ar incandescente. O bruxo ajoelhou ao lado da mulher com a chama em sua mão, parou para que ela a observa-se. Levou a chama à altura dos lábios e a soprou, num sortilégio essa se transformou em uma rosa de gelo.

Hermione suspirou admirada. Severo fechou a mão sobre a rosa e a levou para entre os seios de Hermione, abriu a mão e a deixou cair sobre o local. Hermione enrijeceu-se com a sensação, calafrios correram por seu corpo, o calor do fogo contra o frio do gelo arrepiaram seus pêlos. Snape pousou a mão sobre a rosa e começou a passá-la, trazê-la pela pele da bruxa. Volteou os seios, um após outro, a bruxa sussurrou de prazer e frio. Desceu pelo abdômem e parou bem próximo ao inicio dos pêlos pubianos da jovem. Hermione ficou ansiosa pensando se ele iria mais a frente com aquilo, se iria descer mais.

Olhou para o fogo, notou que ele havia mudado de cor, do vermelho ao azul em num instante. Severo sorriu e falou - o fogo é o reflexo dos nossos sentimentos, e nesse momento, você está temendo o que eu possa fazer. – ergueu a rosa de gelo e a mostrou para ela, voltou a soprá-la e ela se transformou em uma rosa verdadeira, quase negra de tão vermelha. Passou-a no rosto de Hermione. As chamas ficaram rosa. A bruxa fechou os olhos para sentir o contato suave das pétalas em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e notou que agora a rosa flutuava sobre a mão pálida e longa de Severo, a flor girou no ar, cada vez mais rápido, e envolta em fumaça, voltou a ser chama ao qual o bruxo devolveu ao circulo de fogo que estava ao redor da cama.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar, ela estava sem fôlego, o calor do fogo era opressor, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. A luz difusa ressaltava o brilho sensual dos olhos negros de Severo.

O bruxo deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou novamente, as chamas estalavam e mudavam de cores em matizes das mais diversas, tal quais suas sensações se alternavam.

Snape deitou mais de lado e a virou de bruços na cama, passou a beijar e lamber suas costas de forma lasciva e entorpecente. A bruxa com o rosto contra o travesseiro sufocava seus gritos e gemidos, mordendo a fronha. Snape passou a mão pelo quadril dela e a ergueu, fazendo-a ficar de quatro. Passou a língua por suas nádegas e falou com uma voz entrecortada – sua pele é doce, eu poderia prová-la o resto da minha vida sem nunca enjoar. Hermione sentiu um tremor em seu peito, ela queria ser provada por ele pelo resto de sua vida.

Severo parou e observou a entrada úmida e rosada da mulher, era uma visão delicada, ela era pequena e sutil. O fogo tornou-se mais forte e começou a ter labaredas tão altas que lambiam o teto do quarto.

Snape pegou seu pênis e o guiou a entrada, sentiu com a ponta a umidade e a textura dela, gemeu alto ao invadi-la, uma onde de tremores tomaram seu corpo e ele teve que se controlar para não se despejar nela naquele momento.

Hermione sentiu-se ser penetrada, era a primeira vez que ela fazia naquela posição, estava se sentindo realmente possuída, estava, dando para ele realmente, quando o bruxo alcançou o seu fundo ela levantou a cabeça e soltou um grito, Snape parou um pouco, assustado com a reação dela, e ela falou – não pára, por favor, não pára.

Ele soltou um riso irônico – sua safada, você esta gostando muito disso, e eu vou dar mais para você.

O tratamento pouco cortês dele a excitou ainda mais, ele a penetrava cada vez mais rápido, ela teve que levantar uma das mãos e apoiar na cabeceira da cama para não ser atirada contra essa. O homem apoiava na cintura de jovem, seu corpo ia de encontro freneticamente ao dela, o som do impacto era abafado pelos gemidos de ambos e o barulho do fogo que nessa altura já tinha tomado conta de todo o quarto, as cortinas os móveis, tudo estava incendiado, assim como o casal na cama se sentia. Envoltos no fumegante inferno de seus desejos.

Hermione gemeu alto, sua mão já estava vermelha pela força que ela estava tendo que fazer para se manter longe da cabeceira, Severo estocava sem piedade, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava a puxava pela cintura para traz para penetrá-la mais fundo. Com o dedo ele começou a penetrar-la no ânus, ela gritou, em um misto de susto e gozo. O gesto ousado dele a assustou, era estranho, mas, ela não sabia por que, tinha aumentado seu prazer, a feito tremer.

Severo sentiu que ela começava a se contrair, sua vagina o mastigava, era uma delícia sentir-se ser apertado, engolido. Ele estava adorando estar dentro dela, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em saber que estava dando prazer a uma mulher, em vê-la gozar com suas investidas. O fogo em volta da cama começou a envolvê-los, formou um orbe em volta deles, uma grande bola de fogo.

Ele continuava a movimentar-se, Hermione, percebeu que estavam dentro de uma esfera de fogo, estremeceu soltando um grito rouco e gutural de pura excitação, Severo sentiu que não aquentaria mais segurar, eles gozaram, seus corpos se entregaram a magia de ser um do outro, Snape caiu sobre ela, exausto, o peso de seu corpo a derrubou deixando-a por baixo dele, deitada na cama.

O orbe se desfez. O fogo, enfim, tinha se apagado, Hermione olhou em volta e viu que o quarto estava intacto, nada lá mostrava que um incêndio havia ocorrido. Snape depositou vários beijos na parte posterior de seu pescoço e eles adormeceram abraçados.

A manhã começou a surgir no céu, cálida e refrescante, na cama um casal acordava, Hermione envolta nos braços de Snape se aconchegava no seu peito. Virou-se para ele e falou – professor... Vamos repetir qualquer dia? – Severo espreguiçou e falou – Não se continuar me chamando de professor – Hermione sorriu e repetiu a pergunta – Severo, vamos repetir qualquer dia? – Severo sorriu – se eu tiver outra noite de insônia e você tiver tesão de madrugada. Pode me procurar. – Hermione riu e apoiou o queixo contra ele – professor – Severo fechou a cara para e ela escondeu o rosto com a mão – Severo... Você tem insônia com muita freqüência? – Snape passou a mão no rosto dela, juntou seus lábios nos dela e falou no meio do beijo – não me chamam de morcego à toa, e você tem sempre tesão de madrugada?

- Na verdade não, mas acho que vou passar a ter.

Eles se beijaram selando um acordo de que muitas noites como aquela iriam continuar a acontecer.

Fim

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Genteeee...agora a foda acabou...bem para a gente por que para eles ...bem...

Um beijão a todos que leram e comentaram... e os que são tímidos e não comentaram um beijo também ...

Leyla

N/A:

Gente. Quem me conhece sabe que não sou de ficar fazendo esses comentários no final de capítulos de fic.

Mas desta vez é necessário. Aconteceu uma coisa muito chata nas reviewls. Uma leitora fake fez comentários ofensivos à esta fic...

Por mim tudo bem... Eu levo sempre numa boa... Porém, uma das minhas leitoras Xiitas viu os comentários e postou uma replica à essa fake...

Olha. Eu sou diplomática de mais pra aceitar que isso continue, portanto eu retirei as revielws da fake, que na minha opinião foram realmente ofensivas. Principalmente por que ela era uma fake não logada... e ainda por cima criou outra fake pra concordar com a anterior...

Agradeço à Mah Loovegood (escritora como eu) por ter me defendido. E fico feliz que meu trabalho seja tão apreciado ao ponto de

despertar uma defesa tão acalorada!

Amo tuas fics também!

E à todos que leram essa fic eu agradeço os feedbacks.

Só quem escreve sabe a importância que uma revielw tem para o escritor.

Bjos à todas!

Leyla


End file.
